LiveSkateLove
by Live.Skate.Die
Summary: Lily is a pro skateboarder and she loves to have fun and live on the edge and miley is a singer who loves to work and is always focused, ya this might cause a problem. There Was A Chapter Mix up But It Is Fixed Now...the real chapter 4 is up now
1. Chapter 1

_Inhale. Be perfect. Don't let them see you sweat. If you fall get your ass back up. Land everything. Look your best. Work the crowed …and don't ever mess up…Exhale. I am Lily Truscott _

Ya that's what goes through my head before I skate. Its crazy at only 16 I have almost everything I want, I just went pro this summer and I have sponsors like Vans, Element and Ice Cream. But something im trying to get started now is my own team but life right now I really don't think it can get any better.

_Inhale. Smile. work the stage. Look then in the eyes. Dance. Don't get tired. If you do stick it out. Give them the best. Leave them wanting more and when they do give it to them…Exhale. I am Miley Stewart_

Kind of weird but all these things help me get through a show and make my fans happy cause they make me happy. At 16 life is going so fast I have a new cd and it's flying off the shelf and my alter ego is doing amazing too. I have a TV show that is so much fun to do. I have a wonderful family who has helped me through everything, what more could I want

**At the opening of the new Ice Cream boutique **

"Lily" said TK as Lily walks in the door

"What's up man" said lily hugging him

"Just chilling, you know there's a photo shoot tomorrow" said TK

"Um ya, I have two I have to go to so I should be pretty busy" said Lily

"ok and P wants to talk to you when you get sometime ok" said TK"so you see any thing you like"

"Um how about everything" said Lily looking around

"ok well come by sometime and shop till your hearts content" said TK" I got to go handle some business so stay sweet kid" hugging her

"Ok I'll catch you later" said lily turning around and running into someone

"Oh" said a brunette kind of tall with an assistant following behind her

"Sorry pretty lady" said Lily smiling at her and making her way over to her friend

"No problem" said miley

"Wow you know who that was" said Britney tapping miley

"No" said miley

"Lily Truscott" said Britney" she's a cutie wit a booty and she skateboards"

"Ok, still don't know who that is" said miley

"She's just sexy you know what I mean" said Britney

"I guess" said miley laughing

"Miley im with E!, do you see anything you like" said the man

"I love the shoes there amazing" said miley getting close to the mic

"Are you having fun" said the man

"Ya so far I am, I came out to show some support to the Ice Cream team so I know by the end of this I will have had a great time"

"Thank you so much miley" said the man walking away

"so I can't believe you don't know who she is" said Britney" there's pictures of her all over"

"Nope" said miley "look im going to the bathroom"

"Ok" said Britney doing a little dance to the music coming out of the speakers

**By lily **

"So I tried that air walk over the twelve stair" said Lily" that didn't turn out to well"

"Did you get that on tape I feel like laughing" said Taylor

"what about you, when we were in Florida tripping over the rock" said Lily poking him in the shoulder

"Oh I see pick on me I couldn't see you guys warning me" said Taylor

As lily and Taylor talk miley is trying to get to the bathroom which they are in front of

"Um excuse me" said miley talking to the guy who back is to her

"Dude lily we have to go back to Florida it was so much fun and the girl's foxy" said Taylor

"Fosho" said lily

"Um can I get by I really have to go to the bathroom" said Miley

"I have two photo shoots tomorrow do you believe that" said Lily

"Um excuse you don't have be a jerk about it I just got to go to the bathroom" said miley tapping Taylor

"Oh hi" said Taylor smiling

"What's your problem your still in the way" said miley

"Um lily" said Taylor calling her over

"Just move you don't have to get anyone to help you move" said Miley

"Her accent" said Taylor" it hard to read her "

"What's wrong with him" said miley

"He's deaf and your twang is hard for him to read your lips" said lily

"my god im so sorry" said miley

Taylor starts signing to lily

"She said she's sorry" said Lily

"Oh, no problem, your voice is a challenge" said Taylor smiling at her

"Um don't want to hold up your releasing of the liquids" said lily smiling at her too

"Ok see you guys around the party" said Miley walking into the bathroom

**20 minutes later**

"I want to thank everyone so much for coming out for this" said Pharrell" could I get lily to come up here for a second and share something"

"Get up there L" said Taylor and TK

"Get up here, now tell them the good news" said Pharrell pulling her up

"Hello everyone, I would like to tell all of you that I will be caption of the new girl Ice Cream team and we will now be showing you the very first shoe…well now" said Lily pulling the shoe box to show a pair of bright neon Green shoes" ya a little bright but that way they watch our feet"

"We love you and we know your going to have the best in mind for this team so lets party" said Pharrell

**Later that night when it was time to leave **

"Miley we have to leave the limo will be here in five minutes and you have to get your rest you have a photo shoot tomorrow" said Britney looking at her phone

"Ok" said miley with a pout as they walk out the door

Outside of the shop

"Come on lily that girl doesn't want" said Taylor riding his skateboard around them

"So you'll meet me over there" said lily holding the girls hand

"Yes I'll be at your house around 2" said the girl

"Ok I gotta split" said lily grabbing her skateboard and following Taylor

"Where is that limo at" said Britney as Taylor falls right in front of her

"Piss" said Taylor tumbling on the ground

"Oh are you ok" said Britney with her hand over her mouth" um I said are you ok"

"He's not looking at you so he can't hear what you're saying" said miley" stupid people"

"Stupid all I did was fall how is that stupid" said Taylor getting worked up

"Wow man she was calling her friend stupid for not knowing you are deaf" said Lily

"ok fine if someone says that again I will trip balls, fine I am deaf I cant fucking hear you" said Taylor getting on his skateboard" come on lily"

"You ladies have a nice night" said lily riding away

"Now you call that sexy, she doesn't even have a car, she rides on her skateboard all day" said Miley as the limo pulls up

"Its four wheels…four cute wheels" Britney

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning **

"look this way guys please" said the photographer" you have to look fly"

"Yup" said TK

"Great now were doing individual action shots" said The Photographer" TK your first"

"the caption always goes first" said Lily smiling

"you'll get turn when your team takes it's pictures" said TK grabbing his board

"ya sure" said Lily walking over to Taylor

"you and that girl hooked up last night" said Taylor

"hey how you doing too" said Lily sitting down in a chair

"Did you" said Taylor

"Well I kissed her and then I kicked her out cause I thought about Sarah" said lily

"Ya and the fact that its TK's little sister you might want to be careful how you treat her" said Taylor

"Ya your right" said Lily

"Lily" said Sarah walking over to her

"Hello beautiful" said Lily hugging her

"hey" said Sarah" hows it going"

"Good, really good" said lily smiling

"Um when you take your picture ok whatever can I see you for a second" said Sarah kissing lily on the cheek

"Ok" said lily sitting back down in her chair

"Well that was weird" said Taylor

"how" said Lily

"I wasn't trying to be in your business but when I was stretching out I read that she said she wanted to talk to you" said Taylor

"Whatever" said lily nudging him

"Lily your up" said TK calling her over

"Ok, hey Taylor everything is good with me and her ok" said Lily grabbing her board

At Mileys house

"Oh it hurts" said Miley

"Well be open minded" said Britney

"Can it stop I mean your suppose to have my well being in mind" said Miley

"god no you watch whatever you want all day" said Britney as they sit on the sofa" give me this day"

"People on little skateboards and crap is not in any way entertaining" said Miley folding her arm

"well you better like it for a few hours cause lily that you met last is doing the photo shoot with you" said Britney

"she's doing the what" said miley" what do me and her have in common"

"You're both successful" said Britney

"Whatever" said miley

"Now watch and be amazed" said Britney

Back with Lily

"Thanks a lot lily that was great" said the photographer

"No problem" said lily

"um sarah is over there she wants to talk to you" said taylor pointing to her

"oh sweet" said lily walking over to her"whats on your mind"

"why did you kiss that girl" said Sarah shifting uncomfortably

"who told you" said Lily throwing her board

"it doesn't matter" said Sarah

"who fucking told you" said lily

"look you get mad with me if you want, but when I embarrass you infront of all your little friend you wont be so eager to get mad" said Sarah

"Look im sorry but it's just a question" said lily

"The girl you kissed" said Sarah" she's in my sorority"

"Look im sorry ok" said lily

"I love you so much" said Sarah" I don't know how to deal with you"

"we can talk about this right now ok" said Lily

"um lily we have to go or your going to be late to the seventeen shoot" said Taylor

"just give me a minute" said Lily holding Sarah by the hips" I want to talk to you when I get back ok"

"fine" said Sarah

"I love you, more than you know" said Lily

"lets go kid" said Taylor

At seventeen headquarters

"ok were just waiting for lily right, but she had another shoot before this one so it might be a minute" said the woman

"she would be late maybe it because she has to ride her skateboard here, that might be it" said Miley

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late I had a photo shoot "said lily walking in with Taylor

"Oh no problem we understand you're a busy person" said the woman interviewing

"well as I said before you two will be interviewing each other, but we will be providing the questions to you so don't be worried" said the woman" I'm just going to put a tape recorder here and leave you two"

"Um miley I'll be out there" said her assistant

"Ya l I'm going to go outside" said Taylor walking out

"Ok have fun" said the woman shutting the door

"ok…um, so first question" said lily" so how are you today"

"Pretty good" said miley

"ok one second" said lily stopping the tape player

"Why did you do that" said miley looking kind of frustrated

"Because these questions are stupid" said lily leaning back in her chair

"There probly not" said miley

"Ok listen to this, how do you feel about the presidential election….we can't even vote" said lily as she got a slight smile out of miley

"Well then, who cares just read them" said miley" I kind have stuff to do"

30 minutes later

"Are we done" said lily as miley asks her question

"one more" said miley"how many tattoos do you have"

"two" said lily" on my left arm I have the praying hands and I have angel wings on my back"

"Ok…were done" said miley turning it off

"Cool" said lily making conversation" you hang out much"

"No I'm so busy all the time but I'm about to get a break so I guess I'll get to then" said miley taking a drink from her bottle

"Ya sometimes skateboarding gets hard but I love it I don't think there would be anything that would make me hate it" said lily biting her lip

"Same with singing and acting for me" said miley smiling

"If you don't mind me saying you have a great smile" said lily

"…thanks" said miley looking away

"Ok girls it's time for us to get you set for the photo shoot" said the woman knocking on the door

"Ok cool" said miley getting up

"See ya" said lily

"Damn dude…she's bad" said Taylor smiling

"Ya" said lily pushing him away

"Right this way lily" said a girl

20 minutes later

"Ok girl the scene is going to be a lot of fun the first one is a sleep over" said the woman

"Um ok" said lily pulling at her clothes" no wonder I'm in my boxers"

"Ya this should be fun" said miley as her and lily walk over to a setting that looks like a bed room

"Cool" said lily jumping on the bed

"You're a wild one" said miley looking at her

"What can I say…could we play some music" said lily

"Ya sure" said the photographer

"Thanks" said lily hooking her ipod to the stereo

"Are you ok miley" said her assistant

"I hope so" said miley as the music came blaring out with Chris brown forever

"Ya" said lily

"Ok girls make it look natural just have fun" said photographer

"What" said miley

"Loosen up" said lily grabbing miley hand and dancing around

"_Its you, and me Moving at the speed of light into eternity  
Tonight is the night To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there So don't be scared, I'm right here, ya ready We can go anywhere Go anywhere But first, its your chance Take my hand Come with me" sang lily to miley _

"Great girls' looks great" said the photographer smiling

"If we dance anymore I might get sick" said miley as her and lily spin around

"Aw come on" said lily smiling at her

At that very moment I was hit in the heart by the wrath that is the lily smile I had no control over what her simply smiling at me will do to my life.

20 minutes later

"Ok girls take a break before we do the last shot of the day" said the photographer

"Thanks" said lily sitting down next to miley" hey"

"Why do you smile so much" said miley smiling back

"I could ask you the same thing" said lily

"Whatever…nice wheels you got seen you rolling away after that party last night" said miley laughing

"was that a joke" said lily" I think my car is pretty sweet"

"You call that a car" said miley laughing a little

"I dropped a pretty penny for that" said lily" ok how about I take you for dinner to night may be that will show you my ride is pretty sweet"

"No" said miley shaking her head

"Ok girls" said the woman" lets finish this up"

"Oh come on" said lily chasing after miley

"No not now were busy" said miley as miley puts her guitar on

"Sure whatever" said lily grabbing her skateboard for the picture

Later that day at lily's house

"No, I swear I'm working" said lily on the phone

"_Don't lie to me lily I know how you are" said the other end of the phone_

"look this isn't going to work ok I have stuff to do and your worried about me cheating on you when I wasn't even thinking about it ok" said lily

"_What" the other end_

"How else can I say it were done" said lily hanging up

"Sorry lily this what you get sometime with the fame" said Taylor hugging her

"I'm cool" said lily sitting on her sofa

"Good" said Taylor" cause I have a date"

"What" said lily

At miley house

"With who" said miley

"Taylor he''s cute isn't he" said her assistant

"Brittney this is crazy he's like one of those skater guys with his pants hanging off his butt" said miley

At lily's apartment

"Score man she's a cutie" said lily high fiving him

"Ya so I can't be late so I'm leaving ok" said Taylor

"Good luck" said lily

"Ya I'm going to need it" said Taylor grabbing his jacket

"Ok have fun" said lily

"Hey you sure you're ok" said Taylor

"Me I'm fine man I'll bounce back from this, you know me playa" said lily

"Ok be safe" said Taylor walking out the door

At miley's house

"You gonna be fine by your self" said Britney

"Ya ok have fun" said miley standing at the door

"Bye" said Britney

Minutes after Taylor left lily

"I know when he's been on your mind  
That distant look is in your eye  
I thought with time you'd realize  
It's over over  
It's not the way I choose to live  
And something some where's got to give  
As sharing this relationship gets older  
You know I'd fight for you  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
I don't care if that's not fair" cried lily

"oh ouch someone's hurting" said miley coming in lily's house

"How did you get in here" said lily hopping up

"you shouldn't leave your door open" said miley

"Well I was to busy crying" said lily

"It's ok your not the only person I turned down for dinner" said miley

"Funny my…I broke up with the person I was dating" said lily

"Sorry" said miley"it sucks I know"

"No she was a 10…fuck" said lily looking away

"it's ok I'm cool with it" said miley putting her hand on lilies shoulder

"Are you sure" said lily looking down

"look love is love and if that who you want to be with I wont judge you" said miley" besides we just started being friends I guess"

"ya friends that would be cool" said lily smiling

"really because I haven't had a friend since I don't even know" said miley

"really…well now I can take you for a ride in my car" said lily

"wait you have a car" said miley

"that's what you were talking about to day" said lily

"ya" said miley

"oh miley so crazy" said lily sitting in the sofa

"So what you wanna do" said miley

"Skate" said lily" can go in my back yard"

"Ok sure" said miley

In the back yard

"Wow" said miley

"What" said lily as she skates around

"Your good" said miley

"your good at what you do too the singing that is amazing you know" said lily

"Thanks" said miley" so why did you and this girl break up"

"I cheat" said lily" I cant lie I love just having someone to touch you know"

"And" said miley

"she knew it, she didn't play games and I cheated on her after that party" said lily" she knew"

"Well it's your fault" said miley

"Well you're honest" said lily" but me and her weren't right"

"So who's right for you" said miley standing up

"are you playing a game or something" said lily smiling" cause I'm going to win"

"no I asked you a question" said miley" so answer"

"Someone who knows what I go through everyday and understand the pressure that I get everyday" said lily" that understands that sometimes when I come home I don't want to talk cause I just lost or I'm hurt and I need to be babied"

"That wont help" said miley laughing" with a girl or guy, you must want to date your self"

"Are you laughing at me I poured my heart and soul out to you" said lily smiling and standing in front of miley

"No" said miley

"Really cause I have a feeling you are" said lily

"Ok I was because you sound lame" said miley coming close to lily's face

"You got me" said lily kissing miley

"Lily" said miley standing up and kissing her back

"Oh babe" said lily picking miley up going in the living room

"What are we doing" said miley

"It doesn't matter" said lily kissing miley

"Stop" said miley

"What's wrong" said lily

"Stop ok" said miley pushing lily

"I'm sorry" said lily

"To you do this means nothing, I just met you and you're already trying to have you lily way with me well you won't ok" said miley

"Miley wait, I'm sorry I have a problem" said lily

"ya you do, you almost had me, until you said it doesn't matter" said miley"goodnight lily"

"goodnight" said lily

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning

"Lily get up" said Taylor jumping on her bed

"No I'm good" said lily putting the pillow over her head

"No your coming to breakfast with me, Britney and miley" said Taylor

"Um no that is a no I won't be doing that" said lily

"Come on I want to be alone with Britney and I can't be if miley's around" said Taylor

"Are you paying" said lily

"Um…." Said Taylor

"don't answer that" said lily getting out of the bed" give me like 20 minutes"

"Thanks I owe you" said Taylor

"Whatever" said lily

At miley's house

"So what did you do last night" said Britney

"Nothing why are you asking this" said miley getting upset

"Sorry just making conversation" said Britney putting her hands up

"Sorry I shouldn't have said it like that" said miley

"You ok" said Britney

"Ya…lets go" said miley

"Oh ok" said Britney

In the car

"_Ok everyone out there in radio land were going to hit you with the new miley Cyrus song" said the radio guy_

"Turn from that" said lily" I don't feel like hearing miley right now"

"I like this song" said Taylor

"You can't hear it" said lily

"I like the way the song feels" said Taylor

"Fine" said lily turning back to the song

"Thanks" said Taylor

"Ok let's go inside" said lily laughing at Taylor

"Fine" said Taylor

"Let's just get this over with" said lily locking the door

In miley car

"This should be fun" said Britney

"ya I guess" said miley seeing lily get out of the car" you never said she would be here"

"What's the big deal" said Britney

"Nothing it doesn't even matter" said miley getting out of the car

In the restaurant

"Taylor, lily so good to see you" said the man

"good to see you too" said Taylor" Greg my man"

"Hey man could we get a table in a privet area" said lily

"For you my angel yes" said Greg

"Thanks man" said lily

"Taylor" said Britney as they walked over

"Good to see you" said Taylor hugging her

"Miley" said lily

"Lillian" said miley

"It's like that" said lily

"Oh ya" said miley

"ok kids over here" said Greg" here's your table Taylor and lily you know where you can sit with your friend"

"Thank you" said lily" miley can I talk with you"

"No we talked and it didn't turn out to nice" said miley

"Please" said lily putting out her hand

"…fine" said miley taking lily's hand" where are we going"

"Some where privet" said lily opening a door to find a few table with chairs

"Thank you" said miley as lily pulls out a chair for her

"your welcome" said lily clearing her throat" I wanted to tell you how sorry I am so I wrote a little song…._miley oh miley I'm so sorry I'm a jerk and a prick and I shouldn't have came on to you, I just want to get to know you and be you friends I hope after this song we wont come to an end…."_

"That was wow stick to skateboarding" said miley" but I forgive you"

"Really oh my god I just made that up like ten seconds ago" said lily

"you need to learn when to shut up for real" said miley" but I was a jerk last night too…I do like you and I've never felt this way about a girl you're the first but I just want to be friends first and see what happens"

"I like you too and I think we should be friends first too" said lily" well as a friend I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to a competition today"

"Ya that would be great" said miley

"Great" said lily smiling

"So I seen your car pretty sweet" said miley

"Maybe when I get to know you better I'll let you drive it" said lily

"Ok girls what can I get for you" said Greg

During breakfast

"So you have your own business" said miley

"ya well it hasn't really started yet I have to get a full team right now it's just me, Taylor and Brandon, you can meet him today but um ya" said lily

"that cool" said miley" ya I have a lot going on but I get a break for a while so I'm happy about that"

"That's good we can spend time together if you want" said lily

"Hey you two ready to go" said Taylor

"Um ya just give us a minute "said miley

"Sure" said Taylor

"Um I had fun talking to you, I feel like we can kind of understand each other" said miley as her and lily stand up

"I feel the same way" said lily

"but I have to tell you we have to keep this quiet, my father and mother would freak if they find out about this" said miley holding lily's hands" I hope you understand"

"Yes I do, it's ok I know" said lily

"Thanks" said miley

"it's no problem" said lily" because I think you're what I'm looking for….i know what I'm looking for"

Outside of the restaurant

"Hey so I'll pick you up at 4" said lily

"Ya I'm I'll be ready" said miley

"I had a great time with you" said lily

"Ya" said miley hugging lily

"See ya" said lily getting in the car

"Damn what did you do to her" said Taylor

"Nothing ok we just talked and were friends that's it ok so don't be like that" said lily

"You really like her a lot don't you" said Taylor

"Hell ya so I cant fuck this up" said lily pulling out of the parking lot

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

At the skate park

"Hey could you give me my helmet out of the trunk" said lily

"Ya sure" said miley going in the trunk

"Yo L what up" said Brandon

"Hey dude" said lily hugging him

"here you go lily" said miley" hi"

"Miley this is Brandon" said lily

"Hey nice to meet you" said Brandon

"Hey miley" said Taylor

"Hey" said miley

"You want to come with me and get a good spot to watch" said Taylor

"ya sure" said miley" um I'll see you out there"

"Ok" said lily waving and smiling

"So when you gonna hit that" said Brandon looking at miley

"Never were friends" said lily

"Ok come on tell me the truth…the American dream wants to have a little piece of lily" said Brandon

"Shut up dude for real" said lily as the walk in the skate park

In the competition

"hi I'm turner, guys and girls welcome to the annual pro jam" said the commentator" we are broadcasting live to ESPN so everyone in there homes can see this amazing competition where 20 skaters will be competing for the prize of 50,000 dollars"

"hi I'm your co host Jackie, turner to day we have the best of the best but most of the competitors are skaters who just turned pro like the Cinderella story lily Truscott been skating all her life but her life has picked up and now she's the talk of the town and everyone wants to get their hands on her" said Jackie

"Ok today we will have the vert competition then we will have the street challenge which is a viewer favorite" said turner

"Now let's get started" said Jackie

A few hours later

"Wow she looks tired" said miley watching lily hanging on the side of the half pipe

"Skating is hard it's not a game" said Taylor

"I can see" said miley as a reporter walks over to her

"Hi miley no one would expect to see you here" said the reporter

"Oh well I'm here to support my friend lily and just have a little fun" said miley with a smile

"Hey are they bothering you" said Taylor

"No" said miley

"Thanks miley" said the reporter

"Your welcome" said miley

"Ok everyone the skaters are going to take a little break to get ready for the street event" said Jackie

"Is lily in that" said miley

"Ya this is her time to shine because she started out street skating so this is her event" said Taylor as lily walks over

"How did I do" said lily

"Great lily" said miley

"Thanks" said lily breathing hard

"Hey um you and miley go get something to eat me and Brandon will catch up later" said Taylor

"ok" said lily" so miley what do you want to eat"

"Pizza" said miley

"Good choice" said lily as they walk to the car

"Just to let you know, if I could I would hold your hand right now" said miley

"You don't know how good that makes me feel" said lily smiling as they get in the car

Later at the pizza place

"You fell a few times are you ok" said miley grabbing the pizza

"Ya I have broken so many bones I'm cool" said lily

"You look tired" said miley

"your perfect your just what I want, I love the way you care so much you know but I'm fine really" said lily" so don't worry unless I start crying"

"The big strong lily cry's' said miley

"I am a big baby" said lily

"Dude…your dude" said a guy

"Hi" said both miley and lily

"your lily dude I was watching you today I hope you kill that street event dude and miley my little sister loves you" said the guy" could you sign my pizza box"

"Sure" said miley pulling out a sharpie" here you go"

"Wow I love you lily you're the new generation of skating don't give up or sell out on us" said the guy

"I won't" said lily giving him the box

"Thanks" said the guy leaving

"wow that was fun" said lily looking at her watch" oh fuck we have to hurry" lily scarfing down the pizza

"lily slow down" said miley

"I'm good I have an iron stomach" said lily

"ok fine" said miley

Later at the competition

"You ready you're up next lily" said Taylor

"I know dude" said lily taking her helmet off

"Wait shouldn't you keep that on" said miley

"No street you take it off" said lily

"ok up next we have lily Truscott, she will have 15 minutes to go through a street course that consist of the normal stuff you would see in a city park or anything you see on a street" said Jackie

**Ok lily come on just do what you came to do**

Lily starts riding out to the course

"Lily is not holding back she is shredding up everything and using it to her advantage area" said turner

"yes it looks like she's do the nose Manuel to an Ollie up to dark side but the bad part is that the next railing is a little higher then the one she's on" said Jackie

"She's going for it…oh she lands the nose Manuel, now dark side…oh lily falls she might be injured we will stop the clock" said turner

"Oh my god Taylor is she ok" said miley

"I'll go see" said Taylor walking over to the medic" is she ok"

"I'm cool I just busted my lip and my knees a little bruised up" said lily" I want to keep on going"

"It's her call" said medic

"Officials tell us lily is going to continue" said Jackie

"Lily gets back on her skateboard and goes on" said turner

"Come on lily don't fuck this up" said lily

Later that day

"Lily stop it's not that bad it's not a big deal ok" said miley standing by lilys bed

"No I feel embarrassed" said lily" I can't walk outside"

"Look nobody seen it ok" said miley

"Espn broadcasted it miley everyone seen it" said lily

"Maybe if you would have layer off those pizza slices you wouldn't have pucked all over your self "said Taylor

"I guess the 50,000 will make up for it" said lily icing her lip

"…hold that thought" said miley as her phone rings" dad…I was just having fun…yes sir…I know…bye love you"

"You ok" said lily sitting up

"Ya but I have to go Britney's outside to pick me up so ya" said miley

"Hey Taylor give us a second" said lily

"Sure' said Taylor going outside to see Britney

"I want to thank you for all you did today" said lily trying to get out of bed

"lily you don't have to get out of bed" said miley" your leg"

"no I'm ok I need to shake it off anyway" said lily" I'm glade you're my friend…"

"Lily the way you look when you sweat and that smile you get when you know you look sexy…oh that made us more then friends today" said miley

"Really" said lily laughing at what miley said

"So I'll pick you up in the morning and I'll bring you to my place so we can nurse that lip and knee" said miley

"Will that involve you dressing like a nurse" said lily

"Um…no no way no how" said miley

"Ok good night miley" said lily as miley kisses her on the cheek

"I'll save the lip kisses when your lips are better" said miley

"Be safe ok" said lily

"Ya" said miley walking outside to the car

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at miley's

"Britney you don't have to sit here all day" said miley handing lily a drink

"Oh don't play games with me miley I know lily and you alone equals me losing my job and I can't let that happen" said Britney

"Yes I will seduce her with my nasty busted lip and rub my swollen knee on her legs" said lily

"Oh just you saying that just makes me want to…I don't even know" said miley sitting next to lily

"Defiantly not how I put the Mack down" said lily smiling

"Really" said miley folding her arms

"I mean there won't be any Mack put down anywhere here" said lily with a serious face

"Wow whipped much" said Taylor

"What are you doing here" said lily

"To keep my girl company" said Taylor

"Whatever" said lily

"Aint that right baby" said Taylor kissing her

"Woo flag on the play you can't do that man, me and miley don't kiss so you guys aren't kissing" said lily

"Cause you and miley are like abstinent or something you know that's not you" said Taylor as miley starts crying" oh miley I'm sorry"

"look what you did Taylor" said lily" baby are you ok"

"No" said miley tears streaming down her eyes" I need to be alone or I'm going to hurt someone"

"Oh ok" said Taylor and Britney

"Um we'll be just taking a walk to the park ok" said Britney comforting miley

"Miley what's wrong what do you want me to do" said lily putting her hands through her hair

"Nothing stop talking" said miley angry

"What's your issue" said lily backing away from miley

"Um were going ok bye" said Taylor as him and Britney left

"And scene" said miley wiping her tears and smiling

"What was that" said lily

"Their to stupid to remember I can cry on queue" said miley

"Wow you're smart" said lily getting close

"Ya" said miley biting her lip

"We aren't doing anything" said lily holding miley's hand

"I know we can touch" said miley playing with the bottom of lily's shirt

"Your taking way to fast ok, please don't do this" said lily

"Lily you want this" said miley

"Miley do you hear your self" said lily

"lily I want this I want you I wanted since that night but deep down inside my parents were stopping me…you know my first time was with someone I didn't even love and I felt like I had to do it cause everyone wants me to have that somebody and I'm only 17 about to be 18 and I cant even make up my mind but when I'm with you I feel like all of that falls down" said miley

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry that your first time wasn't what you deserved because if it was with me I swear miley you would get a smile on your face every time you thought about it and your body would get excited every time I layed my fingers on you" said lily touching miley's face

"Don't tell me that" said miley in a husky voice

"Why" said lily

"Come to my room" said miley grabbing her by the hand

"They'll be back in a minute" said lily

"Not with out her keys" said miley with Britney's keys in her hand

"Miley baby are you sure about this" said lily

"Oh now you don't want to do it before you were all over it" said miley kind of upset

"do you want me to" said Lily" we can fuck, it wont take that long"

"What" said Miley

"That's what I do I have sex with girl and leave them, cause there to easy" said Lily" I don't want to do that to you, do you understand"

"Your stupid" said Miley pushing Lily

"No I just love you" said Lily" and it's weird and if im stupid for that, then that's what I am"

"Fine your right I just…" said miley

"I hope this doesn't scare you but I love you ok so I never want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you "said lily

"Can we just lay here" said miley

"Ya anything for you" said lily lying next to miley" this isn't me you know"

"What" said miley

"Spending time with a person I'm dating or dating at all, but you get me" said lily

"Well I don't let everybody in my bed so" said miley

"ya" said lily" well um since you're my lady I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to my parents house for the weekend I have a little board signing and demo just for fun and you can meet my family"

"Um…sure I guess" said miley

"Cool you get to meet my little sister" said lily

"Hey Guys we're back" said Taylor

"Miley…lily" said Britney walking to miley's room

"Hey lily" said Taylor as they come in miley's room

"Are you guys ok" said Britney

"um ya" said lily" were fine miley just had a moment she needed sometime but she's fine"

"Ya I'm good" said miley" I'm great"

TBC


End file.
